


Something Different

by Tarlan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto was something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



> For Firefly124 and Mecher - Fandom Stocking 2012

Jack had never known anyone like him. From the moment they met he knew there was something different about Ianto, something to be savored and explored. Unlike most of his conquests, he knew a single night would never be enough with this man, that he would keep coming back, needing more. So as he pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him deeply, hands caressing soft skin and drawing sweet patterns of desire over the willing body, Jack took what he could, knowing the fragility of mortal humans.

He would savor each kiss, each caress, and each whispered word of love, while silently wishing this moment could last until the end of time.

END


End file.
